


The Sweetest Valentine's Day Gift

by Oh_well_its_me



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Other, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Y/N really wants to confess on Valentine's Day
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Sweetest Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> L/N stands for last name, he also most likely uses a honorific, but I don't write it down because they're gendered and I want it to be comfy for me to put myself in the role  
> enjoy this rushed attempt at fluff, I've been feeling more angst vibes but I managed not to go there this time

The nervousness you feel reminds you of the first time you stood before that door. You transferred in the middle of a semester and were worried you were going to be an outcast because of that. But then you entered that classroom and looking for a free desk your gaze met gorgeous purple eyes that immediately turned downwards to break the eye contact.

Two years later and the very same pair of eyes is looking out for you, widening in recognition and accompanied by a smile when you finally arrive.

\- L/N, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come to school today!

\- And miss out on all that chocolate? No way, I just had to finish wrapping mine this morning, I know you're going to say I shouldn't have put it off until last moment, but it just happened...

Their school like any other public school was under the program that was suposed to upkeep the image of ultra peaceful society, so it was one of many useless performatory rules that didn't actually help anyone struggling, but made the system look good that they were only allowed to exchange chocolates at school if everyone prepared enough for all of their classmates.

The idea was that nobody is left out, but in practice it enabled some truly malicious pranks with the use of chocolate fillings, ranging from hot sauce to laxatives.

So yeah, you weren't missing out on sneakily checking and replacing any suspicious chocolate Ouma got. For some reason, whether it's his stutter or perfect attendance he was a favorite target of bullies.

When he noticed that you were doing things to protect him he'd get defensive and, with a pout, talk about how he's dealing with this just fine on his own and you don't need to burden yourself with this for his sake.

You got in some trouble for standing up for him too, but honestly if someone didn't appreciate this little angel you didn't care about being on their good side.

He was easily the nicest person you've ever met and when he genuinely laughed you had to stop yourself from proposing on the spot.

You were glad to be his friend, really, but the urge to kiss him hitting you like a tsunami every fucking day has weakened this stance greatly.

Therefore, you've decided to confess. Taking into consideration that you have fallen for him at first sigh and only got worse from first "hello" it's impressive you've repressed it for this long.

After classes are over you invite him to hang out at your place, nothing unusual, just typical friends hang out, yeah. Gonna watch shitty movies to laugh at and eat sweets, maybe talk about Danganronpa theories for the new season, the usual...

And by god, Ouma was so cute when he was talking about all the ideas he had, not to mention he's actually good at predicting character's personalities based off the annoucements only.

You could listen to him for hours if he'd only kept talking, unfortunately he always asks for your takes on his theories so you can't get lost in fawning over his adorable face while he talks.

Seeing him in the dimmed light still coming in through the window of your bedroom in the last moments before sunset, hair looking almost black, tiny smile playing on his lips as he spoke, dark shadows under his tired eyes, round cheeks that always looked so squishable seeming ghostly pale and his frame so thin... how such a fragile celestial being ended up in your room, trusting you enough to let you this close?

In this moment you wanted nothing more than to hold him close, take his definitely cold after the walk there hands and warm them with yours, so you do.

\- Ah, I knew it! Your hands are so cold, I am going to make tea.

And you immediately backtrack after grabbing his hand for maybe a second. You useless fu- Okay, okay, calm down.

Waiting for the water to boil lets you calm down from the freak out and when you return with drinks you're almost prepared to handle this the way you planned in the first place.

As the time passes it becomes clear that your mission to replace all bad chocolates was succesful and you're surrounded with wrappers, both of you are laughing and relaxed a.k.a. the moment you were waiting for.

\- Hey, Kokichi...

Using his first name without even asking first is a bold move, but you want him to know you're serious. Well, at least you aren't the only one embarrassed now.

-What if I said... that I like you.

You shut your eyes closed when you utter the words, but after a moment of silence you open them to see him staring right back at you in shock.

\- Y/N, this isn't a joke, right?

\- No, of course not! I, I wouldn't, I mean it. I want to be more than friends.

Your heart beats like crazy and the voice is shaky, but you've done it, you said it.

For a moment Ouma makes a calculative expression, it makes you nervous, but it's better than disgust and immediate rejection. 

Having made a decision he leans in closer to you and speaks so quietly you can't help but to lean in too.

\- I like you too, Y/N, a lot. 

You probably looked like a pair of cherries when you put a hand on his cheek, but he nodded answering the question you didn't even ask yet, so all the worries about how you look or sound like melted away immediately.

The already small gap between you was gone and it tasted like chocolate. 


End file.
